Nothing left to lose
by Megnove
Summary: Sulle note degli Alan Parsons Project... per gli episodi 12, 20, 37 e per la "Saga di Lorelei".


**Nothing Left to Lose**

_Nothing's good, the news is bad  
The heat goes on and it drives you mad  
Scornful thoughts that fly your way  
You should turn away  
_'_Cause there's nothing more to say_

–Stai lontano da me.  
–Ma…  
–Sei soltanto… un ammasso di metallo. Non sei una persona!  
Già. È questo che hai detto. Prima di fuggire come se scappassi da te stesso.  
Ed era da te stesso che in realtà stavi scappando.  
Lo sapevo. Lo so. Ma non per questo mi ha fatto meno male sentirlo.  
Avevi già dimenticato di voler diventare tu stesso un ammasso di metallo… perché pensavi che la tua vita sarebbe stata più facile, liscia come l'olio, in quel modo. Non immaginavi cosa volesse dire _davvero_.  
Volevi lasciarti alle spalle le tue debolezze. Diventare superiore agli altri, poter vincere sempre, senza dover fare nessuna fatica. Forse volevi liberarti anche dalle tue paure… dalle tue angosce. Da tutti i sentimenti che ti rendevano umano. Eri disgustato di te stesso… odiavi quel che eri.  
Non immaginavi quanto invece al tuo posto avrei voluto esserci io.  
Cosa avevi visto guardandomi? Un ricco senza nessun pensiero per la testa. Qualcuno che probabilmente non aveva mai dovuto soffrire nella vita, come te. Tu pensavi di essere l'unico sfortunato, e che tutti intorno a te ti deridessero come se fossero superiori. Come se conoscere la sofferenza, la fatica, rendesse inferiori. E volevi cancellare quel divario…  
Non c'era niente che potessi dire per farti cambiare idea. Potevo solo _mostrartelo_.  
Cosa hai visto nel guardarmi combattere?  
Come è cambiato il tuo sguardo… come è diventato atterrito, disgustato… quando hai capito _cosa_ volevi diventare davvero. Questa macchina da combattimento, questo essere inumano. Quanto la tua aspirazione di essere più forte ti avesse fatto rischiare di diventare a tua volta inumano.  
Di _morire_ come persona… come mi hanno detto… che _sono morto _io.  
Sì… tutto quello che hai detto… il modo in cui mi hai chiamato… è tutto vero.  
Spero che almeno questo shock ti sia servito a capire che non devi gettare via ciò che hai. È… prezioso. Non sai quanto, finché non lo hai perduto.  
Io ho perso la possibilità di angosciarmi per il mio domani. Ho perso la debolezza che mi rendeva simile a te…  
Quel giorno… ho perso _tutto_.  
O forse… forse no.  
L'unica cosa che non mi hanno tolto è il dolore… il rimpianto… la capacità di essere ferito per le tue parole di disprezzo. Come per tutte le altre… che ho dovuto ascoltare nella mia vita. Non ho perso i miei sentimenti.  
E adesso ho la possibilità di combattere… per quelli come te che mi disprezzano. Perché non debbano perdere quello che io ho perso. Perché non debbano soffrire in questo stesso modo.  
Ora… ho una vita diversa… che non ho chiesto io. Ma che è mia, comunque, come quella di prima…  
Ho… qualcuno che combatte al mio fianco.  
E… ho…

_You gave the best you had to give  
You only had one life to live  
You fought so hard, you were a slave  
After all you gave  
There was nothing left to save_

–Se tu non fossi il mostro che sei… non sarei venuta da te!  
…ho perso anche il ricordo di quello che ero e potevo essere. Ho perso anche il me stesso che esisteva nei ricordi degli altri.  
Ho perso anche l'illusione che i miei sentimenti _contassero _qualcosa.  
Non importa quanto ti sforzi di dare… non importa se dai tutto te stesso, se dai anche la vita. Ti vedranno sempre e solo per quello che vogliono vedere. Vedranno soltanto il _mostro_.Non importa cosa provi, non importa quanto soffri. Non lo capiranno… penseranno di essere _loro _le vittime, di essere _loro _gli unici ad avere il diritto di star male…  
Quegli occhi pieni di disgusto, di rabbia… perfino di odio… perché non stavo dando abbastanza, nonostante stessi rischiando di morire per loro. Perché non volevo comportarmi come… il mostro che ero. Il mostro che lei vedeva.  
Perché aveva dovuto sopportare di fingere ancora affetto per questo mostro, quando in realtà lo disprezzava… e nonostante questo _sacrificio_, non stava ottenendo in cambio ciò che voleva.  
E aveva ragione. Il mio piccolissimo egoismo… non voler essere visto per quello che ero… mi stava impedendo di dare il massimo per difenderli. Un errore umano… ma io ormai… non sono più umano. Non ne ho più diritto.  
Non importa nulla… né l'affetto, né l'abnegazione, né quello che senti di essere in realtà. Tu ormai sei _questo_. Agli occhi di tutti, non sarai altro che _questo_.  
E allora tanto vale arrendersi.  
Tanto vale morire.  
Non è rimasto più niente. Più niente da salvare.  
Più niente per cui vivere. Solo per cui morire.  
Non ho più niente ormai… non ho più _niente_ da perdere.  
O forse… soltanto… quel nome…  
Il nome che mi affiora sulle labbra prima di svenire…  
Qualcuno potrà mai vedermi… oltre questo guscio d'acciaio… per quello che provo… per quello che sento…  
…per quello che _sono _veramente?

_You've got nothing left to lose  
(You've got nothing left to lose)  
No, you've got nothing left to lose  
(Who'd wanna be standing in your shoes)_

–Tu sei _morto_.  
Ho perso… anche quello che ero per me stesso.  
Più neanche il mio nome. Forse… più neanche i miei sentimenti.  
Freddo, logico… controllato. Mi accusano di questo quanto mi accusavano di essere una testa calda prima… e anche adesso. Forse… sono sempre stato entrambe le cose… o forse no. Forse questo freddo acciaio mi è finalmente entrato anche nella mente. Anche nel cuore.  
Sì, è vero. Sempre trattenermi… sempre cercare di guardare le cose dall'esterno… per non rischiare di fare del male a qualcuno senza volerlo, perché non ricordo più la differenza tra la mia forza e quella di una persona normale…  
…non ricordo più com'era essere fisicamente vulnerabile… incapace di raggiungere un obiettivo…  
Forse è vero quando mi dicono… che non posso neanche più capire la violenza dei sentimenti umani.  
La violenza… con cui si può desiderare di prendersi qualcosa che si vuole… di distruggere qualcosa che si odia… io… non la comprendo. L'ho mai provata nella mia vita? Di certo… ora… non la provo più.  
E forse… in un mondo di esseri che odiano, che prendono quello che vogliono, che si uccidono per averlo… ragionare così freddamente… può essere un bene…  
Eppure, la violenza dei sentimenti… in un modo diverso… io la conosco.  
Conosco la rabbia contro chi compie delle ingiustizie…  
Conosco il desiderio, che mi mozza il fiato… di fermarle… di sventarle… di proteggere…  
E questa corazza così robusta, che fa parte di me… non mi impedisce di disprezzare me stesso.  
Di provare odio per me stesso.  
Di sentire che da qualche parte qui dentro… c'è un bambino che piange ancora tutto il suo dolore…  
E io non posso consolarlo. E nessuno… nessuno può sentirlo.  
Nessuno?…

_You read the book, you turn the page  
You change your life in a thousand ways  
The dawn of reason lights your eyes  
With the key you realize  
To the kingdom of the wise_

Niente da perdere… niente…  
Più che mai… _adesso_.  
Adesso che ho perso anche _l'ultima cosa _a cui tenevo.  
L'ultima luce che mi brillava al fianco…  
È stata colpa _mia_. Ho pensato che andarmene da solo fosse l'unico sistema…  
Ho dato per scontato che non ci fossero altri pericoli… ho dato per scontato che i miei poteri fossero sufficienti… che avrebbero funzionato…  
Non ho pensato che potesse essere una _trappola_… che potessero esserci dei nemici in agguato…  
Sono stato… così imprevidente… così cieco…  
E ci sono state delle morti per questo…  
E l'ho vista _piangere disperatamente _per questo!…  
Non sapevo… non sapevo quanto potesse farmi male…  
Che sciocco…  
Se morissi adesso…  
Porterei per sempre con me questo rimorso… e quello che _sento_…  
Io che credevo di non avere più nulla…  
Io… non immaginavo… di avere ancora _tanto_ da perdere.  
Ma è bastato che me ne accorgessi… che aprissi gli occhi… perché cercassero di portarmelo via…  
Anche _questo_…  
Questo… che più di ogni altra cosa nella mia vita… _non voglio _perdere…  
E ora… ora che lo _so_… ora che _capisco_…  
È troppo tardi?… Forse è già troppo tardi?…  
Almeno… se devo morire… morirò…  
…col suo nome sulle labbra…  
…pregando …pregando di _non perderla_… e che lei…  
…che lei _non mi perda_…

_You've got nothing left to lose  
(You've got nothing left to lose)  
No, you've got nothing left to lose  
(Who'd wanna be standing in your shoes)_

No.  
Morire… non è la risposta.  
Non lo è mai. Sei stata tu ad insegnarmelo… ora che l'ho capito, tocca a me farti forza.  
Non avremo mai la possibilità di avere una vita normale… di essere come tutti gli altri. Dovremo sempre sacrificarci. Sempre essere pronti a dare le nostre vite… per persone che non conosciamo nemmeno… e che magari non lo sapranno, o anche sapendolo non ci saranno affatto grate.  
Ma è quello che abbiamo _scelto _di fare.  
Così come l'hai fatto tu… così eroicamente…  
L'amore… l'amore vero… non chiede nulla in cambio di se stesso. Non si cura di essere ricambiato. Non cerca la propria soddisfazione ma la salvezza dell'altro.  
E che amore sarebbe… il nostro… se ora pensassimo soltanto a noi stessi… al nostro sollievo… e non al dolore di chi ci ama e ci sta aspettando? Non al resto del mondo?  
È questo che mi hai fatto capire…  
Qual è la differenza tra una macchina e un essere umano? Tra una macchina e un eroe?  
Una macchina… non ha _niente da perdere_… perché non ha _nulla_. Così come avevano voluto farci credere che fosse per noi…  
Un eroe… sa di avere molto. E sceglie. Sceglie… di rischiare di perderlo… perché altrimenti, i suoi stessi sentimenti non avrebbero significato. È per questo… che si chiama _sacrificio_.  
Noi non siamo macchine. _Io_ non lo sono…  
…perché ho _questo_.  
Ho i miei compagni… ho _te_.  
Ho la mia vita.  
E sarà proprio quello che ho a spingermi d'ora in poi ad andare avanti.  
La morte è smettere di lottare…  
Chi non ha niente per cui lottare… può anche morire. Può anche gettare via la sua vita per niente, senza rimpiangere di non aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo.  
Ma chi ha qualcosa… non lo spreca così. Continua a lottare. Continua a procedere… finché non è chiamato a dare tutto… perché la _vita _sopravviva.  
Sarà così che vivrò d'ora in poi. Sarà così che vivremo.  
Perché siamo parte di tutto quello che amiamo…  
Perché il _mondo _è nostro ora.  
Come potremmo non proteggerci a vicenda… come potremmo non proteggerlo?  
Come potremmo non essere pronti a morire per questo?  
Ma fino ad allora… io ti prometto… che _vivremo _e _saremo felici _al massimo che ci sarà possibile.  
Perché abbiamo troppo… abbiamo troppo da perdere…  
E abbiamo dovuto rischiare di perdere tutto per capire…  
…che avevamo _tutto da guadagnare_.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
No more lingering doubt remained  
Nothing sacred or profane  
Everything to gain  
_'_Cause you've nothing left  
_–The Alan Parsons Project


End file.
